SHPC04 / Transcript
"And that concludes the meeting for today. I wish you all a safe travel home and a good weekend." The Student Council President, Yukimura Ami, ended the Student Council Meeting for the week. The Student Council thanked her, and filed out the door. Ami stayed behind to pack her things and go find her best friend, Akikaze Momoko. Ami ran to where Momoko usually cooks her delicious snacks, but stopped outside the door when she heard three voices. One of them, no doubt, belonged to Momoko, but the other two belonged to Koizumi Hana and Chinen Akemi. Up until a few days ago, all three were strangers to each other, but now they were like best friends. "Here's the eggs, Momoko-chan!" Akemi cheerfully said. Momoko-chan?! ''Ami thought. ''Only I call Momoko-chan that! ''"Is this icing sugar, Akikaze-san. If so, where do I put it?" Hana asked. Ami heard Momoko laugh gently. "Girls, stop rushing! We have plenty of time to get this cake ready!" She replied. "But what's it for?" Hana asked. "Isn't it because that the three of us are all so glad we're friends?" Akemi joked. ''Friends?! ''Ami thought in a panic, with her hand over her mouth. ''What do I do? ('''OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!)'' Ami stood there, with her hand over her mouth, and looking as if she was ready to cry. What do I do? ''She thought in a panic. But a kind girl's voice spoke up. "Ah, Ami-chan, you're here! Now you can help us cook!" Ami spun around and almost hit Momoko in the head. Momoko yelped, blocked her head and ducked. Thankfully, Ami saw who she was going to hit, and stopped quickly. "I'm so sorry, Momoko-chan!" Ami apologised. "Please, Ami-chan, be more careful in the future!" Momoko scolded. Then Momoko shook her head and smiled. "Now, do you want to help us bake this cake?" She asked Ami. But all Ami felt was a surge of anger. "Why do you want me to bake this cake when you're just not going to let me have some because you have new best friends?!" Ami said angrily to Momoko. "Excuse me?" Momoko asked, but Ami wasn't listening. "Yeah, you can have other friends. But you care for them more! Our friendship is broken!" She shouted, and ran into the forest. "Ami-chan!" Momoko shouted, but Ami wasn't coming back. "Akikaze-san!" Hana and Akemi ran outside to find Momoko standing there, looking as if she was about to cry. "What happened?" Akemi asked. Momoko wiped away a tear. "Ami-chan said that I had new best friends, and she said that our friendship was broken, and ran into the forest." Momoko said. "Then we'll search everywhere for Yukimura-san!" Hana said to Momoko. "And we won't give up!" Akemi added. Momoko smiled. "You two make a great team together." Then the girls ran into the forest, only to be followed by another girl, Ami's reporter twin sister who had seen Ami run into the forest, Yukimura Yuriko. Ami stopped in the middle of the forest and began to cry. "Now Momoko-chan is sure to hate me!" She tearfully said to herself. "What a lovely cry of despair!" A man's voice said. Ami turned around and saw a man who she recognised: it was Stone, the one who turned her into a monster! "You..." Ami said. "You were my first target. How did you like being a Hidoi?" Stone cackled. "I'm not a Hidoi, whatever that is." Ami growled. "I'm a girl!" "Ami-chan!" A girl's voice shouted. Ami forget about what she was doing, and looked over, and saw Yukimura Yuriko. "Yu-chan..." Ami said. Stone laughed evilly. "Perfect." He said, and summoned a Shard of Darkness, and shot straight at Yuriko. "Yu-chan!" Ami screamed, but it was too late. The Shard made it to Yuriko, and she fainted. "Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" Stone shouted, and Yuriko turned into a monster. "Hidoi!" The monster roared out. Bloom, the squirrel-like fairy, was watching with Hana, Akemi and Momoko. "Now, girls, transform ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to them. The girls nodded at each other and raised their Season Heart Palettes. Hana's Season Heart Palette began glowing as soon as she shouted, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow. Then vines are released from the mirror of the Palette and then Hana spun and fell back, and her hair became longer and changed to pink. Then the vines wrapped around her body and then her gloves appear, then she touched her chest and her top appeared and she then twirled which formed the petals on her skirt. The vines then wrapped around her legs, which made her shoes form and then grabbed a leaf which formed her choker and she patted her chest and her ribbon appeared afterwards, her headband then gained a green flower and her hair is tied into a ponytail, then she finally opened her eyes which have gained a sparkle. Then Hana flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. ''The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! Akemi's Season Heart Palette started glowing as soon as she said, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow.'' Her body then became surrounded in red sparkles. There is a red tunnel with light showing at the end. Akemi then appeared with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt along with her bow and top. Then her hair grew longer and sparkles surf through her hair, changing the colour and her bow appears with her earrings as well. Then Akemi flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. ''The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame! Momoko's Season Heart Palette started glowing as soon as she said, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow. She spun around, spread red, yellow and green leaves and flew to sky. Her hair quickly changed to its new length and she flew down with the leaves attaching to her body, forming her costume, then her hair tied up. Then Momoko flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple! "So you've arrived, Pretty Cure." Stone snarled, and shouted at the Hidoi. "Hidoi, destroy them!" "Hidoi!" The monster roared out, and charged the Pretty Cure. Thanks to their superhuman powers, they dodged the Hidoi's attack easily, and began to attack it. But the Cures couldn't defeat it. The Hidoi was just too strong. They needed to find the fourth Pretty Cure, wherever she was. "Why don't you girls just give up?" Stone asked. "We'll never give up!" Cure Tulip shouted. "We will protect all those we love, and even though the three of us aren't the best of friends, we agree on one thing: we'll protect everyone!" "Yeah!" Cure Flame agreed. "We've made it this far, and so we're not biting the bullet here!" "We'll use our powers for good," Cure Maple said. "And we'll fight for everyone's happiness!" Just then, Ami realised something. "Momoko-chan actually just wants to get to know Koizumi-san and Chinen-san better," she told herself. "So they aren't best friends!" Then Ami turned to Stone. "And you've hurt my beloved sister," She growled. "I will protect her always!" "Princess Winter Snowflake ~bloom!" Bloom squealed happily, and ran to Ami. "Because of your strong feelings, I can sense the power of Winter inside of you ~bloom!" Tulip gasped. "That means Yukimura-san is the fourth!" She happily said to Flame and Maple. Ami shook her head. "I do not care a thing about who or what I am," she said to Bloom. "But I know what I will do. I will protect the people and things I love. And that's a promise!" Just then, there was a bright glow in front of Ami's chest. But Ami wasn't at all surprised. The light turned into a blue snowflake, which spun around and grew into a palette. "I am not a weak girl," Ami said. "I am the Pretty Cure of Winter. I am Cure Snowflake!" She shouted. Ami raised her hand, and the Season Heart Palette began glowing as soon as she said, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow. Ami fell backwards and her hair instantly turned white and the bow formed in her hair, and then she spun and the snow fell on her body, which formed her dress. She then tapped her chest and the ribbon appeared. She tapped her feet together and her shoes appeared and then small white snowflakes placed themselves on her ears, which created her earrings. Then Ami flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. The gentle snowfall marks the season of Winter! Eternally sparkling, Cure Snowflake! "Cure Snowflake!" Tulip cried happily. "Do not worry, I know exactly what to do." Cure Snowflake said. She clasped her hands together, and her lips moved in a silent plea. The Season Heart Palette began to glow, and Snowflake opened her eyes again, and shouted out: Dance, harmony of intelligence! The Winter Season Wand, Snow Sword! As soon as she finished the incantation, Snowflake raised her hand, and a blue and white light flew up and exploded into a snowflake with a stick in the middle. Snowflake grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. Snowflake pointed her Sword at the Hidoi, with a confident look. She then shouted again, in a confident tone: Let the snow freeze in the name of Winter! Pretty Cure! Winter Snow Blizzard! When Snowflake shouted "Pretty Cure!" snowflakes spun around her, and as she said "Winter Snow!", she raised her Sword and the snowflakes spun faster. Then she said "Blizzard!", and the snowflakes flew straight to the Hidoi. The Hidoi said "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into Yuriko, who was unconscious. "Fine, ladies of Pretty Cure. You win. But I'll defeat you one day!" Stone promised, and disappeared. The Cures de-transformed, and Ami ran to them. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't realised it was a misunderstanding!" Momoko laughed. "No, we're happy this happened because you have been awakened. But you'll be more observant in the future, won't you?" She asked. Ami nodded, and turned to Yuriko, who was just starting to wake up. Bloom smiled. "We finally have all four warriors, but I wonder, there's still a fifth, the Warrior of the Earth ~bloom. Can they find her ~bloom?" She asked herself, and ran to the girls. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997